


Do You Want the Moon?

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Just sleepy everything, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Promises, my sweet boys, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Cuddles and Sleepy Promises between my two favorite boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want the Moon?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naked Cuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071704) by [hibernamilitis (buckycap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/hibernamilitis). 



Bucky walked across the loft apartment over to the bed.

The room was dark, the floor was cold, and he needed to get his feet warm. A window almost the length of the wall displayed the tops of the buildings and let in the night sky. The moon hung in the air, full and bathing the room in a low light.

Clint lifted the covers and Bucky climbed under them gratefully, moving closer to Clint and curling up next to him.

They tangled their legs together, Bucky pressing his feet against Clint’s calves.

Clint hissed and circled his cold fingers around Bucky’s neck.

“Hey,” Bucky nudged his nose against Clint’s. “That’s cold.”

“Yeah well,” Clint leaned his forehead against Bucky’s. “Your feet are popsicles.”

“Mm,” Bucky said. “Fix the heat.”

“You fix the heat.” Clint whined softly. “I don’t know how.”

“I have literally no idea how to do that.” Bucky said. “You’re the one who has sciency friends.”

“Whatever,” Clint smiled and closed his eyes. “I still like you even though you can’t fix shit.”

“You’re so generous.” Bucky closed his eyes too.

They laid in silence for a moment, Bucky bringing his hands up to Clint’s cheeks and running the pad of his thumb over his cheekbones.

“Hey,” Clint whispered without opening his eyes. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Bucky whispered back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No I mean it.”

“What, you think I’m joking?”

“No. I just want you to know that I really mean it.”

“I know.”

“I would do anything for you.”

Bucky smiled. “I know that too.”

“I mean it.”

“I _know_.”

Clint pulled his hands back from the back of Bucky’s neck and put his fingertips on Bucky’s cheeks. He kept his eyes closed and mapped out Bucky’s features. He brushed over Bucky’s nose and lips, tickling the soft skin. “I would go to the ends of the earth for you.”

“Mm.”

“I would take on a whole army for you.” Clint yawned.

“Aren’t we awfully articulate tonight?”

“I mean it.”

Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss Clint gently. “I know.”

They soft light of the moon was bright against Clint’s cheek as Bucky looked at him.

 _God, he’s gorgeous._ Bucky thought. _More beautiful than anyone I’ve ever seen._

Clint’s eyes fluttered then focused on something behind Bucky.

“Do you want the moon?” He smiled lazily at the window.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I’ll steal you the moon.” Clint said seriously. “Do you want it?”

Bucky looked over his shoulder at the silvery orb.

“Yeah,” He said. “Okay. I want the moon.”

He looked back at Clint. “Can I have the moon?”

Clint kissed him. “Of course. It’s yours.”

“Thank you.” Bucky smiled against Clint’s lips.

Clint circled his hands around Bucky’s neck again. Bucky put his hands on Clint’s waist and kissed him.

“I’ll give you the moon,” Clint kissed him. “But you have to promise to stay.”

“Forever and ever?” Bucky asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Bucky said. “But you have to get me the moon.”

“It’s yours.” Clint said. “If you stay forever and ever.”

“I love you.”

Clint smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> arent they just sweethearts? my sweet boys are so in love...<3


End file.
